


Dirty Dancing

by ScottReyes_Fanatic



Series: Scott/Reyes Fluff and randoms [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottReyes_Fanatic/pseuds/ScottReyes_Fanatic
Summary: The one where Ryder isn't actually that bad at dancing and proves it to Reyes.
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott & Reyes Vidal
Series: Scott/Reyes Fluff and randoms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672459
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Dirty Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been obsessed with Adam Lambert recently and anytime I listen to him all I can think about are these two so I had to write a little something for it. Unfortunately it didnt go as I planned because it was hurried and done at 5 oclock in the morning. It wasnt originally supposed to have any Smut in it but my dirty mind laughed at that so here you go. The songs included will be at the note at the end. Definitely reccomend you listen to them during. Makes the effect better 😉

Settled at the Kadara port Scott laid in his bed, waiting for his handsome smuggler to appear in his door way. He had Adam Lamberts Evil in the Night playing through the speaker. A smirk on his face as he thought how perfect this song matched to Reyes.

The doors slide open to show the man currently running through Scott's mind. "Never pegged you as a Lambert fan." Reyes said, stepping inside and letting the doors slide close behind him. Reyes dressed in casual wear made Scott bit his lip. He always looked so sexy with a pair of shorts and a tank top. His tanned skin glimmered slightly from Kadaras sun that shown through the window.

Scott smiled and got out of bed. He slowly made his way over to Reyes and walked into his open arms. He pressed his forehead on the side of Reyes neck and breathed in and sighed in content. "I had the biggest crush on him growing up." 

Reyes chuckled. "I can totally see that."

Scott smiled. He squeezed Reyes tighter and sighed. "4 months." He whispered.

Reyes nodded against him and kissed the top of his head. "I brought you something." He said, reaching in his back pocket and pulled a bottle out. 

"I thought the last one we had was the only one here." Scott said, taking the bottle of mount milgrom from his hands.

Reyes smiled. "Apparently I was wrong." He said, letting go of Ryder reluctantly and walked over to the table next to the couch and grabbed a couple of glasses Ryder always had sitting there.

"And how exactly did you get this." Ryder asked with a small smile on his face as he walked over to the couch and sitting down on the arm.

"Anniversary present from Keema." Reyes said, handing him a glass. Scott filled them both half way then set the bottle on the table and took a sip. The burn wasnt near as bad as the first time they drank the whiskey. 

"How long you here for?" Reyes asked draining his glass.

Scott rolled his eyes and smiled. "I put in a request for 2 weeks." He said, draining his glass. Ryder being the light weight of the two was already feeling the effects of the drink. "It hasn't been approved yet but I'm starting with or without their consent." He said draining his other glass.

Reyes watched him, admitting to himself how much he enjoyed watching Ryders healthy drinking habits. He knew that his next glass would have him feeling nice and sauced.

Scott wrapped his arms around Reyes waist and rested his head against his chest, smiling at the small thumps he felt and heard.

"Don't get yourself in trouble." Reyes said with a smirk on his face.

Scott snorted. "What are they going to do, fire me. They can't force another pathfinding because that would kill me and while I'm sure they would find some way to cover it up that would involve far to many bodies on their hands and way to much back lash from my followers. They won't risk it."

"I don't think you give Tann enough credit. I still think he had something to do with Jien Garson." Reyes said, reminding him of their founder and the reason they were there.

"I'm still working on that. Nothing points towards him but that doesn't mean it wasn't all wiped away before we got here." Ryder said, filling his glass again. The alcohol was hitting him in all the right places. The song had now shifted to one of Ryders favorites putting a smile on his face. "Wanna dance?" Scott smirked.

Reyes raised his eyebrows, surprised at the request. "Wasn't your famous line 3 years ago 'I don't dance'". 

Scott smirked and pushed him back slightly and stood of from the arm of the couch. "I don't slow dance." Scott smiled and grabbed the remote from his bed. He flipped through the songs until he hit the one he wanted then walked back over to Reyes, hips swaying slightly.

"More Adam Lambert." Reyes smirked, knowing that his man was feeling nice and buzzed now.

"Shush I love this song." Ryder said, pressing himself against Reyes, still swaying his hips to the music. Reyes placed his hands in Ryder hips but didn't stop him just enjoyed the heat coming from Scott's body as he moved. Scott's twisted around and wrapped his arms around Reyes neck from behind and pressed his ass to Reyes groin, still moving his hips to the beat.

Reyes breath hitched when Ryder pressed himself against Reyes, his hips moving to the beat. Reyes sat his empty glass down and held onto Ryders hips. 

"Tu serás mi muerte, mi amor." Reyes said, very aroused from the grinding Scott was doing with his hips. "Never knew you could move like this." Reyes whispered, kissing Scott's neck lightly and started moving his hips, letting Scott take the lead.

Scott smirked and turned back to face Reyes. He wrapped his arms around his neck once again and lightly pressed his lips To Reyes'. "Of all the times I have rode you in very dirty ways you not once thought I could do a little dirty dancing." Ryder asked, pulling Reyes as close as he could get him. His hips not once faltered from the beat, still moving against Reyes. 

"Not something I was thinking about during that." Reyes confessed, putting his hands under Scott's shirt. 

The song soon switched to another Adam Lamberts songs. Scott smiled and changed the beat of his hips to the current song playing then softly pushed Reyes down on the couch. Ryder straddled his legs and pressed his lips to Reyes'. He rolled his hips with the beat each time rubbing himself against the very hard bump Reyes was now sporting. Each time Reyes would press against Ryder enticing a moan from him. "Remind me to get you drunk more often." Reyes said, watching him, entranced my his movement and extremely turned on. 

Scott smiled and filled their glasses up again. He handed Reyes his before downing his own again. He set his glass on the table then grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. "Care to show me how much you missed me." Ryder said, pressing his lips against Reyes' as the song he was listening to when Reyes walked in started over the speakers. 

"I want to watch you first." Reyes said when Scott pulled away. Watching Scott dance like this was doing things to him that he wanted to continue. He didnt know what it was but he never wanted it to stop. Scott looked so sexy like this. In their own little world Scott broke free and was able to relax. He didnt have the pressure of the world on his shoulders. It was refreshing to watch the love of his life let go. 

"Are you asking me for a lap dance, Vidal." Scott smirked at him.

Reyes smiled. "Busted." He felt Ryder grind against him against and suppressed a moan. His hips started pressing harder, still following the beat of each song that passed. Reyes didnt know how long they sat there but Ryder not once tired or missed a beat. It turned Reyes on to no end. Once they both finished the bottle they made their way to the bed. 

Both had already been half naked thanks to Ryder and his stripper skilled. Once they stripped the test of their clothes they climbed in bed, kissing and touching every part they could, eager to get to the point. They skipped foreplay and soon Reyes was sinking into Scott. Reyes moaned a few words in Spanish as Ryder moaned out Reyes' name.

"I will never get used to the feeling of sinking into you. So tight." Reyes whispered against his lips and took his mouth in a fevered kiss. His hips started moving thrusting into Ryder, slowly making sure to avoid his spot.

Ryder's back arched slightly. "Reyes, please." The breathless plea from his lips almost made Reyes come on the spot. He pulled out of Ryder, hearing a string of protests from said man before pressing himself against the base to stop the impending orgasm that was coming far to soon for Reyes. Once it was diluted he pressed himself back inside Ryder. 

Reyes grabbed Ryders knees and pushed him back, lifting his ass up in the air. Ryder grabbed the back of his knees and held them as Reyes moved his hands down to Scott's waist. Looking down at where they were joined, Reyes pulled out until just the tip was inside Ryder before slamming into the man, hitting his spot head on. 

Ryder tilted his head back and opened his mouth for a silent moan as Reyes set a brutal pace, thrusting into Scott fast. 

Scott moaned his name as he matched Reyes pace. Scott knew Reyes was getting close from the Spanish that always fell from him lips. Ryder looked up at Reyes with a smirk before pushing Reyes over, getting a surprised yelp from the man. Ryder smiled and climbed on top of him and sank back down on him. Reyes held his hips and Ryder started to twist his hips in tune to the current song going through the speakers. 

"Fuck, baby." Reyes whispered and thrusted up into him with urgency. 

Ryder moved his hips with him. "Uh Reyes, harder please." Ryder said, his movement getting sloppier the closer he got.

Reyes flipped them back over and pounded into him. "Think you could come without me touching you?" Reyes asked, holding his waist. He thrusted into him with short movements. His question was answered soon when he felt Ryder clinch around him making it almost impossible for Reyes to move. 

Reyes looked up and saw the moment Ryder released. His eyes unfocused, stared at the ceiling, his gead tiled back and mouth open in a silent scream as he exploded all over his stomach. The look and feel sent Reyes over the edge. "So beautiful." He whispered, as one last thrust and had him exploding into the man below him with a shout.

Breathing hard, Reyes collapsed next to Scott who shimmied over to him and wrapped his leg and around around him. "Happy anniversary." Ryder said, sleep edging his voice. 

"Go to sleep, Mi Amor." Reyes whispered, wrapping his arms around Scott. "Te quiero." He whispered and kissed the top of Scott's head. When he heard quiet snoring coming from him he smiled before getting out of bed. He grabbed his briefs and put them on before walking to the bathroom and wetting a wash cloth. He walked back to the bed and softly cleaned Scott up before stripping his boxers off and climbing in next to him. 

Scott cuddled into Reyes, wrapping himself around the man before his soft snores continued. Reyes smiled and pulled the blanket over them. He wrapped his arms around Scott, kissed the top of his head and watched him sleep before he finally dozed off.

**Author's Note:**

> Adam Lambert- Evil In The Night  
> Adam Lambert- Chokehold  
> Adam Lambert Ft Tove Lo- Rumors
> 
> Very recommended you listen to those if you haven't already. I'm in love with them.


End file.
